


Purple Cloud

by rogogon



Series: Purple [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostatnia część serii Purple. / Tommy cierpi, bo Adam jest z Saulim i są tak szczęśliwi, jak tylko mogliby być.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Bez bety tym razem.  
> Nie powinnam w ogóle publikować tej serii, albo zakończyć ją na pierwszej części. Nie jestem jej fanką z różnych względów, ale nie będę jej usuwać - jakieś złe fanfiki też muszą chyba być ;)  
> Enjoy.

Pewnego dnia Liz odeszła. 

Kiedy Tommy wrócił tej nocy do domu, czekała już na niego ze spakowanymi walizkami i łzami w oczach. Jednak Tommy nie powiedział ani jednego słowa, gdy oświadczyła mu, że nie może z nim być, skoro on jej najwyraźniej nie kocha. Nie zaprzeczył. Nie zatrzymał jej, gdy zamykała za sobą drzwi i szlochając zbiegała ze schodów. 

Wiedział, że powinien to przewidzieć, lecz zupełnie się tego teraz nie spodziewał. Jednak nie był zdziwiony, choć teoretycznie powinien. Gdzieś tam w środku czuł, kiedyś do tego dojdzie, że kiedyś właśnie tak to się skończy. 

Nie miał tego Liz za złe. Rozumiał ją doskonale – nikt nie chciałby by w niesatysfakcjonującym związku. W związku, którego jedna strona nie odwzajemnia uczuć tej drugiej.  
Próbował ją pokochać, zakochać się w niej tak, jak w Adamie. Jednak coś go blokowało i nie umiał tej ściany obejść, choć Bóg mu świadkiem, że starał się najmocniej jak tylko potrafił.

Jednak nie pomagały mu ani nalegania Liz, aby oficjalnie poznał jej rodziców, ani kolejne spotkania z Adamem, patrzącym na Sauliego tak, jak tylko zakochany potrafi. A najgorsze były pytania mamy. „Czy jesteś szczęśliwy, Tommy?”  
Kiwał jedynie głową i przytulał ją mocno, odwzajemniając promienny uśmiech wykwitający wtedy na jej twarzy. Serce mu pękało i czuł się ostatnim draniem, ale jak mógł powiedzieć jej prawdę? Że krzywdzi dziewczynę, która za nim szaleje. Że sam umiera z tęsknoty za osobą, która kocha kogoś innego. 

Tego wieczoru szedł do domu z pubu, dokąd Adam i Sauli zaprosili wszystkich przyjaciół, aby razem z nimi świętowali zakup ich pierwszego, wspólnego domu. Policzki bolały go od udawanego uśmiechu, a wnętrzności skręcały z bólu, kiedy obserwował Sauliego w ramionach Adama, który wyglądał jak najszczęśliwszy mężczyzna na świecie. 

Tommy szedł teraz z dłońmi wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie i z kapturem naciągniętym na głowę, powstrzymując łzy cisnące się do zaczerwienionych oczu. Błagał, aby nie rozpłakać się w miejscu publicznym. Nie znał większego upokorzenia i oznaki słabości. Pragnął jedynie zatrzymać płynące łzy do powrotu do mieszkania, bo nie zniósłby pełnych litości i drwin spojrzeń. 

Nie wiedział, czy można czuć się jeszcze gorzej. 

Niemal uwierzył w kłamstwo, które powtarzał wszystkim w odpowiedzi na pytanie „Czy coś się stało?”, kiedy na sekundę zapominał się i maska uśmiechu opadała, ukazując mężczyznę na skraju rozpaczy. _Nie, wszystko w porządku._ Maska wracała na swoje miejsce. _Dlaczego miałoby nie być?_ Jednak tak naprawdę nie było powodu, dla którego _miałoby_ być dobrze. Lecz nie mówił o tym nikomu. Nie chciał ich pocieszających spojrzeń, tak samo jak pytań, które zastąpiłyby poprzednie. „Jak radzisz sobie z tym, że Adam jest z Saulim? Że kupili wspólny dom?”. Nie mógł przecież odpowiadać, że kompletnie sobie z tym nie radzi. Nie potrzebował współczucia, da sobie radę. Na pewno da. 

Wszedł do domu, nie trudząc się nawet zapalaniem światła. Rzucił kurtkę na fotel i podszedł do szafki, w której trzymał alkohol. Wyciągnął whisky i zapełnił do połowy szeroką szklankę. Wychylił ją za jednym razem i nalał drugą. Stopami ściągnął buty i przeszedł bezszelestnie do kuchni. 

W masochistycznym odruchu ciągle wspominał gesty, pocałunki, które tak wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że Adam coś do niego czuje. W snach nadal przychodziły do niego niespełnione fantazje z jego udziałem. _Co ja sobie do cholery myślałem? Jak mógłby mnie w ogóle pokochać?_ Próbował wmówić sobie, że od początku nie miał u niego szans, jednak wciąż łudził się, że zmarnował szansę, że on sam coś spieprzył, że to wszystko coś dla Adama znaczyło. 

Zresztą, nie tylko on tak sądził. Niejedna osoba myślała, że coś między nimi jest. Większość fanów, mama Adama. Nawet Neil! Neil, który nigdy nie mieszał się do tego typu spraw.  
Wtedy Tommy się z tego śmiał, potem skrycie pragnął, a teraz błagał, aby nie usłyszeć, że „mogliby z Adamem tworzyć cudowną parę”. Nie wiedział, jakby na to zareagował.

Nadzieja jest przyczyną każdego złamanego serca. A jego własne już teraz krwawiło. 

Usiadł na kuchennym stole, skąd miał najlepszy widok na West Hollywood. Mógł nawet wskazać dom Adama… A raczej Adama i Sauliego. Patrzył w tamtym kierunku niewidzącym wzrokiem, marząc że kiedyś obudzi się nie czując w stosunku do nich niczego oprócz sympatii, życząc im wspólnego, szczęśliwego życia. Że kiedyś obudzi się wolny od bólu w sercu i wolny od tej hipnotyzującej, niewolącej uwięzi, na której ciągle nieświadomie trzymał go Adam. 

Dla dobra ich wszystkich miał zamiar poczekać. Błąkać się nieprzytomnie wśród żywych, czekając na cud.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.


End file.
